


Sunshine

by SaraJaye



Series: 30 Kisses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, May/December Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sunny Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's rare to see him looking so relaxed and cheerful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly before the first chapter of the game proper.

After almost a week of nonstop rain and gray skies, the sun was finally back. Not that Sakura would complain _too_ much about the past week, the flowers needed the rain and she had plenty to keep her busy within the castle walls.

But just the same, she was glad to see the sun again, and even happier it was dry enough to spend the afternoon outside. She let outa happy sigh as the warmth bathed her face, listened to the songs of the birds as they came out of hiding. Everything about today had been...not perfect, but close.

"Maybe I'll go into town for a while," she murmured. Hana and Subaki were training right now, but she'd invite them to come with her once they were done. In the meantime, though, she'd wait in the garden. The rain had done the flowers a lot of good, they were more vibrant than ever and their scents wafted gently through the warm air.

Out here, it was easy to forget the conversations she'd been overhearing between Mother, Ryoma, and Mother's retainers lately. She'd only caught snatches here and there, but she'd heard the word _Nohr_ and Corrin's name a few times. Something was going to change soon, she could sense it, but she tried not to think too much about it. _When the time comes, we'll know for sure._

"Lady Sakura?"

"Oh!" A voice jolted her out of her thoughts, a voice she'd come to cherish hearing more and more lately. "H-hello, Saizo. W-what brings you out here?"

"Kaze insisted I rest for a while," Saizo said, but his tone wasn't as annoyed as it would normally be in such a case. In fact, he almost sounded pleased. "And when he starts worrying you can't say no to him, so I figured it was useless to argue."

"I see..." Sakura tried not to giggle. Saizo didn't have the reputation Ryoma did for never giving up, but he wasn't one to back down so easily either. "I-it's never easy to say no to a sibling, is it..."

"I felt like taking a break anyway," Saizo said lightly. Without his mask, Sakura could see every inch of his face clearly and right now he almost seemed to be _smiling._ "Besides, it's a nice day. We've needed this for a while."

"Mm, w-we really have..." She smiled. "I hope it stays this beautiful for a long time."

"Me too." He actually returned her smile, a small one but it was _there_ and Sakura couldn't help blushing a bit. "Oh?"

"S-sorry!" Her cheeks went warmer. "It's just...y-you don't smile much normally, and..." She giggled. "You seem to be in such a good mood right now. It's..." _Cute,_ she almost said, but he might not like being called cute. "Very nice to see."

"I've been told that," he said, moving closer to her. "I guess it's the weather. A day like this can make anyone feel good."

They stood in silence for a few moments, letting the warmth of the sun bathe them and the garden. It was so _nice_ to have this time with him, Sakura thought; she'd always been fascinated by Saizo, but lately she'd found herself almost _smitten_ with him. He came off so intimidating, but she could sense a gentleness underneath, especially in his devotion to Ryoma and Hoshido in general. And the fact that he'd sought her out on his own made her feel almost _special._

A sunny day, a beautiful garden strengthened by the rain, and Saizo...she felt as blissful as he looked, and if neither of them were needed for anything else today, maybe they could spend the whole day together.

Suddenly, though, he held out a hand to her, and Sakura blinked.

"Saizo?"

"Lady Sakura...would you like to go into town with me for a short while?" She felt her cheeks go warm again as she eagerly took the offered hand, giggling a little.

"Ah...w-would you believe that's exactly what I wanted to do? I-I was going to wait for Hana and Subaki to be finished with their spar, but I-I'm sure they'd understand if I went with you." He smiled a little more, and the sight was so cute Sakura could have melted. Seized with a sudden courage, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, soft and quick.

His surprised gasp embarrassed her, and when he let go of her hand she almost regretted being so impulsive. But his arm slid around her shoulders, and Sakura sighed with relief.

"Let's go," he said. As they left the garden, she caught the smile returning to his face and sighed happily.

_Maybe there is such a thing as the perfect day._


End file.
